Princess Star Warrior
by SEGABriana
Summary: Riley Slyie is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom 2 years after she took the place of Princess Peach. Her death shocked the knight. Now with guidance from her spirit guardian, she will be able to overcome the death of her old ruler.
1. Chapter 1

The Mushroom Kingdom. Quite a lovely place ever since Bowser's defeat. But it was also the home of young Princess Riley Slyie. The day Princess Peach was killed by the hands of Nightmare the girl took her place as the princess as she was the closest to the princess. She wasn't just a princess, she is one of the last remaining star warriors left. You see she fought in the war alongside the GSA as a knight but before the next battle began she escaped from the war where nobody had heard or seen her ever again. After a few moments in space, she landed her ship on a planet known as Dreamland. She fought many demon beasts to keep her homeland safe and even grew wings thanks to one of them. She never grew out of her childhood state due to her cruse. After many years of fighting the selfish King Dedede banished her from Dreamland because she was unworthy. She took off in her ship leaving everything behind before she saw a lovely kingdom through the glass of her ship. She made a landing there with hundreds of citizens looking at her. There she was greeted by the beautiful Princess Peach welcoming her to the kingdom.

That had been 30 years ago since she arrived in this kingdom. She misses Princess Peach deeply. She stood on the balcony staring into the night sky. From a distance she sees her old home planet Popstar looking back at her. She frowns knowing that she can't return home. A voice spoke in her thoughts.

"You seem to be in distress Princess Riley."

She knew that voice from anywhere in her kingdom. Galaxia.

Ever since she had first wielded the sword Galaxia made a strong connection with her ability to talk to her from anywhere. She spoke to the dead star warrior.

"Aren't I always in distress Galaxia? It has been over 2 years since Peach's death. As a living star warrior, I took her place."

"Yes, it has been Riley. But do you truly care for your kingdom?"

"I do very much. I wish I can go back to my home planet but I cannot ever since my banishment. I'm such a weak star warrior."

"Do not call yourself weak. Star Warriors are never weak and your the strongest warrior still alive. You should be grateful for that."

"If I am a star warrior then would I be destined to become a princess as well like I am right now?"

"You are already a princess. You have taken her place as ruler of her kingdom. You are very brave and know what is right from wrong. You have fought many monsters in your adventures and I'm proud of you Riley Slyie."

The princess smiled from under her grey and purple scarf. She wore a cloak and a scarf to hide her face from everyone else. She had this trait passed down from none other than Meta Knight himself. Ever since she was born she had to hide her face to not be seen as a star warrior. It could get herself killed. Galaxia was her only guide when she lost her parents. She does care about the princess knight. Riley's eyes glowed blue in her happiness.

As she drifted off to sleep she saw a faint vision of Princess Peach smiling at her. Sometimes even a star warrior feels grief and sadness. Rarely those times are pure happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

When the young girl woke up she had a monster headache. Groaning she lifted herself off her round bed to get dress. It had taken longer to get into her armor and dress due to her headache. Grabbing her sword on her way out the door. Riley was ready for whatever challenges waited for her in The Mushroom Kingdom. She hasn't been herself ever since Princess Peach's death.

It was a tragic day. Princess Peach was dead and the young knight was upset. As a star warrior, she never cries which means she never cries. As she watched them lower her casket into the ground she thought about all the times she had to spend with the princess. She made a decision to become the next princess of The Mushroom Kingdom. She stepped on the platform gaining everyone to look at her. She took a deep breath and begin her speech.

"On this day we shall remember our dearest Princess Peach. I was very close to her like I was her only family. It is my duty as a knight to make sure this kingdom is safe. I have made a decision. I will take her place as princess of The Mushroom Kingdom."

She picked up the crown holding it in her hands for a few seconds. She slowly moved her hands and placed the crown on top of her head. Everyone was stunned. They all cheer her name.

"PRINCESS RILEY PRINCESS RILEY PRINCESS RILEY!"

That had been 2 years ago on this very day. She was always in distress ever since her death. The only person she can talk to is her spirit guardian Galaxia. She had helped her throughout her entire adventure using her wisdom in so many ways that she can't describe.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do now ever since Nightmare killed Princess Peach and I took her place," she thought to communicate with Galaxia.

_"Riley you will face challenges that will be fearful. You have anxiety that causes you to become fearful of everything around you."_

"I know that. My anxiety is still there from when I fought in the war. It never had gone away."

_"Anxiety will only get you nowhere. Stay strong Riley Slyie."_

She had been so lost talking to Galaxia that she didn't even notice the castle was quiet. She had to attend her duties so she got off her throne. Her headache was still there even after talking to the sword. The princess' eyes glowed green meaning she was in deep thought, thinking about her past as a knight. She did do a pretty great job at taking down her foes. Galaxia always says to her to stay strong but with her sadness, she cannot anymore. All she wanted was to live her life in harmony without any monsters to fight. Suddenly she remembers that she was throwing a ball tonight at the castle. She checked her yellow star pocket watch. Almost 5:48 and the ball as at 6:15. She hurried off to her chambers to get ready.

Where had the day gone by? The young princess was in the beautiful ball gown that Meta Knight had given her. She was only still a child due to her cruse. When she was still living in Dreamland, he gave the dress to her as a birthday present. From that day forowrd, she has worn the dress to every ball in the castle. When she walked into the ballroom it was packed. As always since she was still in distress she walked to a wall and leaned on it. In her right hand was a glass full of plum juice. It was always her favorite drink at the balls Princess Peach used to throw when she was still alive. While looking at all her guests she saw someone very familiar. It was her old friend Meta Knight. Why was he here in this kingdom? Shouldn't he be in Dreamland? Suddenly he went over to the young girl.

"Riley long time no see."

"Same to you Meta Knight. Why are you here?"

"I thought I come by and see how are you doing?"

"To be honest with you I'm in distress. Let's talk about this somewhere else.

She led him to the balcony where she liked to be alone with Galaxia. From there she told her teacher about all of her adventures in the kingdom, also telling him about the old princess death by Nightmare. When she was finished, she noticed that Meta Knight looked sorry for her.

"I see. So you're now a princess correct?"

"Yes, I am. I'm more of a princess knight because I'm not giving up my role as a knight just to be a princess."

She took a drink of her juice.

"I noticed you are wearing your gown. You look very beautiful tonight as the stars shine down on us."

He took her hand making her blush under her scarf. The pair started to dance together under the moonlight. For the first time in forever, Riley felt happy. She was very happy that she was with Meta Knight again as he always cheers her up. Yes, he can be cold sometimes but yet he is caring on the inside. Something in her heart tells her that this was going to be a magical night.


End file.
